Electrodes for use in industrial electrolysis, water electrolysis, and other electrolytic processes such as a platinum group metal oxide coated electrode usually have a low electric resistance at high currents. However, such electrodes usually have a short durability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,568 discloses a method of plasma spray coating particles on an electrode substrate involving heating the particles at temperatures up to 6000° C., which then collide with the substrate at a high speed, whereby the particles partially melt and produce a layer of even thickness on the substrate. The particles do not impart an increased surface area to the obtained electrode.
The present invention intends to solve the drawbacks of the prior art and to provide a particle coated electrode having increased specific surface area, stability and performance, which finds a great number of applications. The invention also intends to provide a convenient and reliable process of adhering particles to an electrode in a cost-effective way. A further intention of the invention is to provide a process which enables adhering particles to an electrode without deforming the shape of the particles.